


The Sweetest Mornings

by Steph_Schell



Category: Sea Patrol
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ET wakes Nav on a very special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Mornings

"Time to wake up."

Nav buried her smile in a pillow. "Nuh uh," she groaned.

"Yes, it is," the warm voice came again. "Up and at em."

"I'm off duty, don't have to get up."

ET laughed. "Come on, baby. Wake up and let me see that smile."

Nav rolled over and grinned at him. "Why are you up so early?" she demanded, running a hand through his curls.

"Because you're here. And why would I sleep when I could be watching you?"

"Liar. You are never up before noon if you can help it."

"True," he admitted. "But this is a special day."

"Special?" she repeated, arching into his wandering hands.

"I am wounded you've forgotten already."

Nav rolled him so she was on top. "You could just tell me and then I wouldn't have to wonder."

ET grinned at her. "You're beautiful, you know that? Especially like this."

"You lie so well," she murmured, leaning down to kiss him. "But tell me already. What's today? What's so special? Other than the fact that we have the day together."

"One year," he told her.

Nav's was confused but a smile slowly dawned on her face. "One year?" she repeated. "Really? One whole year?"

ET rolled them again so they were both on their sides. "One whole year," he nodded. "Can you believe it? We've been married a whole year today."

With a noise that was part gasp and part laugh, Nav rolled on her back. "One whole year," she murmured in awe. "This is…" She giggled again. "A year!" she squealed. "A year, a year, a year!"

He laughed as he pulled Nav back into his arms. "A year," he rumbled, nosing at the soft spot behind her ear. "And next it'll be two years, then three, and four and five and…"

Nav cut him off with soft kiss. "Let's focus on right now," she told him.

"Alright," he agreed. "What do you want to do right now?"

"Guess," she teased, dropped her hand down to his hip.

"You have the best ideas," ET agreed.


End file.
